


Elynbrigge

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Story Within a Story, Castielle - Freeform, Deanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Medieval, reuben - Freeform, samantha - Freeform, story-ception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medieval AU where Dean, Cas and Sam have been genderbent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elynbrigge

Chapter 1 - The pursuit of a story

“Tell me a story, mama!” The small Spanish boy asked his mother.  
“But, I do not know any more stories!” His mother replied. A familiar figure appeared next to the boy’s mother.   
“I know some stories.” She was English, and was considered the crazy old bat of the village. “May I tell them?”  
“No.” The mother said. She wanted the lady to go away.  
“Yes.” Her son said at the same time. His mother resigned herself to the fact that her son would not stop asking until he got the story.  
“Okay. But make it quick. I have things to be doing!” The mother said. The English woman crouched down and started speaking to the boy.  
“There once was a fair maiden. She was the prettiest in the land. Her name was Samantha Elynbrigge and she was a Princess. She was beautiful, her hair was down to her knees and was a medium to dark shade of brown. Samantha wore the most elegant dresses, some say that they were sewn with pure gold thread. But, enough about her now.   
“Samantha had a sister, older than her by four years. Samantha’s sisters name was Deanna Elynbrigge. Deanna hardly saw her sister, Sam, because Dean had been married off to a King in a far off kingdom. This made Sam very upset.” As the lady got further and further into the tale, she seemed distant as if she was being transported back into the past.   
“Their father, King of Eleican, ordered Sam to be wed to the first King available, of whatever Kingdom.” She remembered it vividly, as though it were only yesterday.  
“SEND FOR THE FIRST KING! MAKE IT QUICK! SAMANTHA HAS ONLY HER BEAUTY TO LOSE!” The King shouted at everybody in the room, that included Sam, a handful or two of butlers, three maids, and a few ‘servants in high places’. Although her father was calling her beautiful, Sam chose to see the other side, he also said that she was not smart, nor useful. He was saying that she had nothing but beauty and therefore it wouldn’t be very good if she lost that!

Chapter 2 - The Kingdom Of Dwayria needs a Queen

The King's plea hadn't worked. It had been at least two weeks and nobody wanted poor Sammy. All Sam wanted to do at this point was go to the Kingdom Of Thelirin, where Dean lived. Sam wanted to see her sister again and meet her wonderful husband. And, hopefully stay away from her father's wrath and greed!

This did not happen as only sixteen days after the King sent out some of his men to track a husband for Sam, they came back with one. His name was Reuben Mallowburne, King of Dwayria. He didn't seem very nice to Sam but he was a very rich king in need of a queen and Sam's father seemed to like him.

The got aquatinted as couples often do, and once Sam was ready, she moved to Dwayria with her soon-to-be husband. The kingdom seemed as handsome and elegant as its king. However, like its king, the kingdom wasn't as it seemed. They spat on the dying and they put the kingdom before its people always. The townsfolk didn't believe in communism, which was fine, but it isn't really good when the richest earn at least £100 an hour in today's money and the poorest earn -£10 an hour. Something had to be done.

Whilst Sam was settling in one day, her chamber maid came in to make her bed and take the laundry to wash. This chamber maid was not Sam's normal one. Perhaps it was her day off, Sam thought.

This maid was a lot younger than the other one. She must have been about seventeen, a year older than Sam. She had jet black hair tied up in a bun at the top of her head and blue eyes. The bluest blue to ever blue.

Before the maid ran off, Sam grabbed her arm and asked her to sit down. "Please. Sit down, I would like to talk to you."  
"As you wish." She sat on the hardest, most uncomfortable chair she could find in Sam's bedroom.  
"How long have you worked for Reuben?"  
"I have worked in the service of the King for almost ten years now."  
"That's... interesting. Do you like it here?"  
"My job is not to like, but to endure. For those richer and wealthier than me." She started getting more and more uncomfortable but did a great job of hiding it. If Sam wasn't looking for it, she wouldn't have noticed at all.  
"Would you like to stay here, or would you like to leave?"  
"My opinion does not matter. My job is not to lik-"  
"Yeah, I know. Your job is to endure. But would you like to come with me to the Kingdom of Thelirin? I am going to see my sister and her husband and I would like company."  
"As you wish." She looked down into her lap.  
"No, would you like to come? I am not ordering you, I would never!" Sam was outraged at the thought of her ordering someone around like Reuben did.  
"I would." She surprised Sam.  
"Well, I'm planning to leave on the horses at ten tonight if you would meet me at the stables. Don't tell Reuben."  
"Thank you your highness." She went to walk out.  
"What is your name?" Sam called after her.  
"My name?" She started shaking. She had never been asked that question by a royal, or even not, before.  
"Yes, your name. What is it?"  
"Castielle. My name is Castielle."  
"I will see you tonight Castielle."

Chapter 3 - To the Kingdom of Thelirin we go

"I am glad you could make it Castielle. Are the horses prepped?" Sam and Castielle were in the stables about to set off on their moonlight ride to Thelirin. Sam was wearing a purple robe, it looked expensive, very expensive. “Are you cold?”  
“No.”  
“Liar. Here, put this on.” Sam draped her robe around Castielle’s shoulders. She stopped shivering.  
" I prepped the horses earlier."  
"And Reuben knows nothing of this?"  
"Yes. I didn't say a word."  
"Good. Let us ride."

Castielle might not have said anything, but somebody overheard them talking. The man, Alastair, was only a prisoner on a walk, but he had a habit of eavesdropping. He was practically skin and bones and his body was drained of vitamin D and because of this, he was allowed three hours a day where he was permitted to roam the castle grounds. As long as he got back in time, they weren't too bothered where he went. And he'd never run off, he got more food in prison than when he tried to make a living himself.

Alastair sold this information to the King in return for an extra hour of sunlight a day. The King agreed on half an hour and once he found out, he sent almost all of his men to storm the Kingdom of Thelirin.

Sam and Castielle arrived at Thelirin about four hours after they set off, so you can pretty much count on them both being tired. Yet, when she saw her sister, Sam felt like a new woman. "DEAN!" They hugged for a while. Being a queen suited Dean and she looked great, better than great. "Dean this is Castielle. Castielle Dean."  
"Nice to meet you." Castielle said.  
"You too. Is it alright if I call you Cas? Because Castielle is a bit long."  
"Yes your majesty."  
"Quit it. We're not very formal around here. So, sister," Dean turned to Sam. "How is Reuben?"  
"I don't care. He is slime and filth. That is why I am here."  
"Alright."

The girls had about two hours before the warriors of Dwayria came and wrecked havoc. In this time, they turned from Cas being a servant to her being a third sister. They got really close and yet none of them realised their impending doom.

KNOCK KNOCK  
"That's funny. No one knock on the front door." Dean said, looking around nervously.  
KNOCK KNOCK There it was again. The three didn't know what to do. After a nod from Dean, Sam and Cas ran up the stairs, as quickly and silently as they could.  
KNOCK KNOCK And again. This time, Dean waltzed to the door and opened it, although they had servants for that.

It was Reuben and his men.

Chapter 4 - Oh, the grand old Duke of York, He had ten thousand men

"Hello Deanna. Is Samantha home?" Reuben asked with a smirk.  
"Yes. But she's busy. I will fetch her for you. Wait here please." Dean left Reuben at the door whilst she ran up the stairs.

Reuben ordered his men to kill everybody, except Samantha. Reuben wanted her alive.

He ran up the stairs on Dean's tail. Reuben caught a glimpse of Castielle and realised who she was. He soon catches up with her, but instead of grabbing her, he ran past her and jumped off the balcony. This was four or five stories high and so would kill anyone who jumped. Reuben was clever though, and latched on to the railing. He was out of Castielle's sight, but it still looked as though he had jumped.

She walked right into the trap. She followed her master and jumped to her death. She saw him, hanging there, at the last moment, but had already propelled herself off the side. She fell to her demise.

Reuben hauled himself up, back on to the balcony and went to find Samantha.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were looking for Cas as they had got split up in the chaos. Dean believed everyone to be dead and it definitely seemed that way, until, lo and behold, the King of Dwayria turned up at the door.

"Reuben! I believed you dead. I am so happy you are not." Sam lied through her teeth.  
"And I, you, my sweet queen. I have missed you. Won't you come over here and show me how much you missed me?"  
"Of course." Sam ran over to him and was enveloped in a hug. Then a kiss. Whilst they were kissing, Dean had disappeared and Sam took something sparkling out of her robe, which Cas had given back to her earlier. A ring perhaps?

Alas, no. It was no ring. It was a knife which Sam plunged into Reuben's stomach. He fell dead. After a moment, Sam realised that she too was bleeding, but from her mouth. It was almost as if she had been poisoned. But how did the poison get into her system? By kiss, of course. How could she be so foolish? She was cold before she hit the ground. Dean was all alone in the carnage left by her almost brother-in-law."

The lady finished her story. "So, how did you like it?"  
"I loved it." The Spanish boy answered. "I didn't like Reuben though."  
"Well, you weren't meant to!"  
"What do you think you're playing at?" The boy's mother asked. "Hmm? That was not at all age appropriate! Murder and death! He is seven years old! You should be ashamed of yourself."  
"But why that story?" Her son asked.  
"Because I am Deanna Elynbrigge and I’m going to die soon. I am getting old and frail. I want somebody to know my story.” She walked off smiling to the sunset.

Two days later, the Spanish woman saw the obituary list in the newspaper. And what do you know, at the bottom of the list was the name 'Deanna Elynbrigge'. The funeral was scheduled for the day after tomorrow. The Spanish woman decided to go to it with her son, not only because she knew there wouldn't be many people there, because Dean had no family, but because she felt like family, in a weird sort of way.


End file.
